His Shooting Star
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Jules is in love with Optimus and was close to telling him. What happens when Elita-1 is found and repaired?


**A/N: Have been bitten by the bug again this time in the shape and form of the film "Transformers." For me in all honesty I can say that before DC and Marvel heroes, there was Optimus Prime. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Elita," Optimus gasped as he laid optics on the femme for the first time since she was salvaged.

Jules held a gasp at the depth and warmth that belied his shock at seeing his former lover once again and leaned against Ratchet's leg for support as Optimus' optics softened at warmed at the femme and she returned his shocked greeting with a small grin and a quiet, "Orion."

Jules' heart clenched at that and was taken over by the sudden urge to laugh hysterically at the situation she was now in but held that for when she was alone. She snapped herself out of the stupor she was in and quietly padded away to a quiet corner of the base to gather herself enough to make it till her shift was over. She took a peek out of the corner down the hall where the bots were still standing to see Optimus and Elita in a tender embrace and forehead plates pressed. She pulled back deeper into he shadow of the hall she's in and sank to the floor when her back hit a wall. A small blank grin appeared on her face as she stared into nothing.

 _'Juliette does die at the end of the story...'_ she thought ruefully.

"Juliette?" She heard someone called.

Jules looked up to see Ratchet's holoform kneeling in front of her.

"Mmm? Oh...uh, I'll be in the med bay if anyone needs me," she said jumping to her feet and began making her way around Ratchet only to be stopped by a gentle hand.

She turned to him and forced a smile. She's OK...she has to be.

"I'm alright Ratch, honestly," she said quietly.

The med bot knew she was anything but if the smell of salt water in the air was anything to go by.

Jules knew she couldn't fool him. Drawing a breath she said, "We can talk later. For now just let me continue on with my day...please."

Ratched knew she needed some sense of normalcy to use as a distraction so he gave her a small nod and let her make her way to the med bay.

His holoform disappeared and soon he was pulling the rest of the bots away from the reacquainting couple. He only hoped Optimus thought of his next steps carefully if not no amount of time would be able to heal Jules' broken spark.

* * *

In the med bay, Jules finished hers and Ratchet's paperwork, organized her tool box, cleaned operating platforms that needed cleaning and promptly found a niche for herself in Ratchet's room. She took the time to take the pieces of her heart and mend them enough to make herself a believable liar to her bots knowing that there is going to be a party to celebrate not only the addition of a new bot to the family but the return of a...Sparkmate. Jules shook her head erasing the thought from her head. She can't let on that her walls have been breached. That they have been hit at its weakest part and she was having trouble holding off the torrent of emotions that want to escape.

"Is pretty mechanic lady ok?" Brains asked tapping her foot.

Jules smiled at the bot and went to sit with him on her lap, "I'm fine Brains. Its been a long day is all."

The small bot nodded and hopped off her lap to go to the main hangar.

"Come on pretty femme! Party!" The small bat said excitedly.

Jules smiled after the tiny bot and followed despite the inner battle that was waging for her emotional wall to hold just a bit longer.

In the main hangar, the bots were all laughing as they shared stories from battles passed and the golden years of Cybertron and then some.

"Jules come and meet Elita-1," Optimus called her over as he caught sight of her.

Jules forced a smile as she made her way to the couple.

Optimus smiled at the young human woman and said, "Elita this is Juliette the one that not only found you but aided Ratchet with your repairs," Elita looked down at the human woman and smiled.

"Thank you young one for saving my life," the femme said voice warm.

Jules nodded with a bright genuine smile.

"Juliette this is Elita-1," he said proudly.

' _When's the spark bond ceremony?'_ she thought quietly as the couple shared a long look seeming to forget where they are.

Jules looked away from them both in awkwardness and pain.

Bee looked at the girl he considered as his little sister and made quick work of getting her away from the couple knowing full well what its doing to the girl.

'Come on,' his holoform signed to her.

Jules nodded grateful for the out the yellow bot was giving her and slipped away with him.

In a quieter part of the hangar, Bee let Jules gather herself before pulling her into a warm and supportive hug.

"Thanks Bee," she said into his shoulder.

He gave a soft nod and held her quietly.

"She doing alright?" Ratchet asked as he approached the couple.

Bee shook his head in the negative and tightened his hold as he felt her frame shake.

Ratchet's eyes widened and saw Jules looking at something. He turned to see Optimus' holoform hold a beautiful brunette in his arms, Elita.

Ratchet and Bee shared a look and together they made their way out a distraught young man in their grasp.

Away from prying eyes and ears Jules let out a string of spark breaking sobs.

The mechs did not know what to do so they settled for sitting on each side of her cocooning her in their warmth as she cried her fill. They knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better.

"Go inside Bee, you'll be missed more than I will," Ratchet said as he noticed the young girl asleep on his shoulder.

Bee didn't want to go but knew he was right so stood and began making his way back.

'What do I say if they ask about you or Jules?' he signed.

"Tell them I needed her help," Ratchet said as he stood and picked Jules up bridal style.

Bee nodded and made his way back to the main hangar.

Ratchet took his time walking to her room taking the farthest corridors so the music and loud mechs didn't wake her. Upon arrival to her door Ratchet was met with Optimus' holoform.

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly.

Ratchet didn't know how to answer so gave a small nod.

Optimus didn't buy that for a second. He looked to Jules and saw the tear tracks on her cheeks and the sad frown that marred her features even in her sleep.

"I was going to put her to bed," Ratchet said hoping Optimus would let it go.

"I can take her," the leader said.

Ratchet wanted to tighten his hold on the woman knowing that if the Prime saw the small signs of distress on the woman's face that he'd stick to her side until she was better. And knowing said Prime he'd try to help...fighter of the free universe indeed. Ratchet also knew that it would look odd if he said no or insisted on it being him to do. He had no choice but to pass her over to Optimus and go back to the party.

"Elita wants to talk to you," Optimus said to the medic's retreating back.

Ratchet waved a wand in the air showing that he'd heard.

Opening the door, Optimus set her on her couch so he could prepare the bed for her to sleep.

He took grate care in putting her to bed making sure her feet are covered by the duvet and tucked her gently into bed. Taking the pencil she held her hair up with from her bun Optimus saw fresh tears falling from her closed eyes. He grabbed the chair that is in front of her desk and sat down before taking one of her hands in his and ran a gentle finger on her cheek. The tears came to a steady stop and a gentle happy grin appeared on her still sleeping features.

Jules dreamed changed from a heartbreaking nightmare to a gentle loving dream. She was surprised to find herself in the spot of Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_ being held tenderly by...Optimus. She couldn't help but think she was a little too old to be dreaming of her own Prince Charming but decided to go with it. She basked in the warmth of her hand in his and the gentleness of his hand as he ran a thumb lovingly over her cheek. They danced around the ballroom she wrapped in his embrace heart fixed on keeping this feeling so she could have something to carry her over until she was ready to move on, if she ever would.

Optimus was worried. What could be wrong with Jules to have made her this way?

Her hand tightened around his as if she was trying to keep him there.

Optimus looked at her and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she is inside and out a fighter through and through but with a heart that could bring peace to the stars. She is not without her flaws but those were quirks about her he hand grown fond of. And in the four years he has known her, he has never seen Jules look so distressed about something. He felt the draw to recharge but didn't have the spark to abandon her in her time of need.

So that is how he spent the night, by her side offering her his silent support.

In her dream, Jules was being held by Optimus as they stood in the balcony that overlooked the gardens of the large French inspired gardens and sighed finally content.

Morning came and Jules shifted showing signs of waking as she shifted.

Jules woke and was met by a pair of bright cerulean eyes. She smiled gently and reached a hand to Optimus' cheek her mind still swimming in the remnants of her dream.

Optimus returned the grin and held her hand to his cheek liking how warm and comforting it felt against his cheek.

Reality began to seep through her bubble and soon the events of the day before crashed down on her.

Optimus saw the shift in her eyes. They had been so bright and warm when she opened them now they were empty and sad.

"Jules?" he asked worry in his voice.

Jules cleared her throat and gently pulled her hand back.

"You need to recharge," she said with a shaky laugh.

Optimus furrowed his brow at the sudden shift in Jules.

"Are you alright?" he asked reaching for her again.

Jules didn't have the strength or heart to fight him so she let him set her into a sitting position and take her hands in his.

 _'They feel so much warmer and gentler than in my dream,'_ she thought in wonder.

"Are you alright Jules?" He asked again.

She looked from their hands to him and gave him a small grin.

"Don't worry about me Optimus, I'll be ok just going through a rough patch is all. Go be with Elita," she urged holding back tears.

Optimus saw the tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You can't fix everything Or–Optimus," she said gently almost defeated.

"I'll send Ratchet in to scan you," he said and stood to fetch said medic.

Jules gave a light nod and laid back in bed pulling the covers over her head.

Ratchet walked in leaving an even more worried Optimus standing outside the door.

He lay down beside her atop the covers and waited.

"Why is it that every time I get this close to happiness its ripped away from me. Why!?" she said as she started sobbing anew, "I _love_ him Ratchet! I love him and I can't even tell him without threatening his happiness."

Ratchet heard the gasp from outside the door but remained silent.

Jules cried her heart out in Ratchet's embrace.

"I dreamed he was my prince last night," she said after she calmed down some.

She regaled him with her dream and how she'd love to have that happen to her.

"It felt so real that when I woke up I thought I was still dreaming," she said her voice light and quiet.

 _'She's giving up,'_ Ratchet thought as Jules smiled sadly at nothing.

"I'll be up in a minute just let me wash up," she said with the same smile.

Ratchet nodded, stood from the bed and made his way out of the room.

"Not here," Ratchet said as Optimus looked ready to go into the room again.

"But–"

"No!" Ratchet said and practically dragged Optimus down the hall to the main hangar, "You need to recharge before you even consider talking to her about what you eavesdropped on!"

"How do I fix this?" Optimus asked.

The haloforms disappeared and soon the bots were standing tall in the hangar.

"You talk to her," Elita said as she walked in, "About what we talked about."

Ratchet gave Optimus a pointed look and said, "Elita and I had a talk last night while you were with Juliette."

Optimus sat and listened to Elita's full story. How she met a new mech she met a few hundred years after they events of the war took a turn for the worse. How the bot helped her move on and open her spark again to love as well as hope.

"Optimus did you hope for us to be like we once were?" She asked quietly.

The question stumped Optimus, did he want that or did he long for something else entirely?

"What we had was amazing Orion...You will always be my first bot and my best friend. And as your friend I can honestly say that you have closed your spark to hope and love for too long over my supposed death," Elita pressed her hand to his faceplate and pulled his eyes to meet hers, "You found someone Orion. Don't let the past keep you chained to what once was."

Optimus looked down at his hands and gave a small nod.

"Lets go for a walk and tell me of the young woman that saved my aft and kicked yours into gear," Elita said with a small grin.

"He needs his recharge," Ratchet said seriousness in his voice.

Elita waved him away knowing full well Optimus does need to recharge but also knows that he needs sometime to gather his thoughts and process through his own feelings for Jules.

* * *

In the med bay Jules went about her business almost in a trance like state flickering in and out of reality considering its been a slow morning. She sat at her desk with her watercolor palette and journal out before her. She put her phone on the table and let the music fill the empty space as she sketched out the prince from her dreams as they danced. The image left much to the imagination in its penciled in form and couldn't wait to add some color to the image. Taking a round brush from her bag, she misted the colors she wanted to use with water and began painting the image her dream had conjured the night before. She smiled softly as she brought her mind's image to life. From the blue in the prince's hair to the soft peach of the dress of the lady in his arms, Jules took her time and great care in painting the picture and adding the details she could remember from her dream.

Ratchet walked into the med bay and found Jules at her desk painting. He gave her a sad grin as he saw the picture she was working so intently on. As he observed her he noticed that she seemed to be taking great care in painting Optimus' holoform. Making sure the eyes are just right, the contours of the body based on how the couple are posed on the picture are where they are suppose to be. This impressed him but what had him staring at the image was not how the gentleman in the picture looked at the woman...its how the woman is looking at the man. The man has a tender look on his face yes but compared to the smile the woman is looking at him with and the look in her eyes... It told a story, _her_ story. This picture told him Jules' story.

"Jules?" he said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a sad smile, "Been standing there long?"

He gave her a small grin and shook his head and in a warm tone said, "Long enough to find you in your element."

She smiled at him and showed him the still unfinished painting, "What do you think?"

He breathed deeply, "It tells me your story Juliette."

She smiled at him sadly and nodded.

"She is madly in love with him...he is her best friend and he can't seem _see how she's looking at him, can't see the longing in her eyes," she said with a sad sigh and quietly asked, "Is Optimus recharging?"_

Before he could answer the couple heard the door open and revealed the holoform of Elita walking in with a sheepish looking Optimus holding a bouquet of wild flowers in his left hand.

Jules dabbed at the painting lightly to dab away any excess water on the surface before closing the journal.

"You should be recharging," Ratchet growled at Optimus.

"And he knows that Ratchet now put down the wrench before you do something that you'll (most likely not) regret. Come one lets go for some Energon and leave these two to talk, hmm?" she said as she pushed Optimus on the chair in front of the desk.

Ratchet sent Jules an apologetic smile and let Elita pull him away from the desk and out of the med bay.

Jules and Optimus eyed each other awkwardly and soon she was sketching in her journal.

"You once told me you had made portraits of each of us," he said a light blush dusting his features.

She looked up at him surprised and nodded and dug through her bag for a bigger journal and passed it to him quietly.

They're fingers met as he took the journal and both shivered at the shared touch.

The couple shared a semi-companionable silence as Optimus looked through her journal and Jules drew in her current one. The silence was not oppressive or uncomfortable thanks to the tunes playing in the background and Optimus couldn't be more grateful to it than he is now. Looking down he suddenly remembered that he had brought the flowers for her.

He cleared his throat and said, "These are for you."

Jules looked up and was met with a shy smile and the bouquet of wild flowers. She couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face as she took the flowers from him and inhaled their sweet scent.

"You didn't have to," she said with her own blush.

"I wanted to and well...I wanted to ask if you if you'd give me the honor partaking in what you call a date?" He asked.

Jules looked at him in shock.

"What about Elita? I thought you and her were..." she stopped looking down.

Optimus smiled at her gently and made his way around the desk and gently turned her to face him before kneeling in front of her.

"Juliette, Elita and I sat down and had a much needed talk," he said taking one of her hands in his, "A few hundred years after the war took a turn for the worst on Cybertron, Elita found someone. She moved on something I seem to have done but did not realize until it recently."

Jules stared at him shock and with a small smile said said, "If you're sure then...I'd love to go to dinner."

Optimus pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at her and thanked Primus for this second chance.

 _'I will make it up to you, I promise...Shootingstar,'_ he thought lovingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to drop a review! Would love to hear from you!**


End file.
